Detalhes
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Na ultima noite de Mello e Near na Wammy's house, os dois percebem que jamais outra pessoa poderia conhecê-los tão bem, quanto um ao outro. MelloXNear


**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence, se não o L estaria vivo, Mello e Near seriam o casal principal e Raito e Misa teriam se casado no purgatorio, tido lua de mel no inferno e ido, juntos, para P...

**_Detalhes_**

Era a ultima noite deles no orfanato, era provável que, nunca mais se vissem, afinal a idéia de pô-los trabalhando juntos era absurda. Absolutos opostos, com certeza a melhor definição para eles, enquanto o menor preferia agir indiretamente, se preocupando com a defesa antes do ataque e assim levando mais tempo para alcançar os seus objetivos, o outro era pertubadoramente direto, partindo logo para a ofensiva, assustando o oponente e o encurralando fácil e rapidamente .

Na verdade, ele era o único que se mantinha tranqüilo enquanto o enfrentava e isso muitas vezes irritava o outro, que perdia a calma, passando a cometer erros estúpidos, por isso ele era o único que podia derrotá-lo, Near era o único que enfrentava Mello.

Os substitutos de L eram rivais desde pequenos, eles competiam em tudo, o engraçado é, isso permitia que conhecessem mais um do outro, que qualquer outra pessoa. Near sabia os pontos fracos de Mello, cada mínimo detalhe para irritá-lo e Mello sabia características do mais novo que mais ninguém percebia, cada mínima fagulha de emoção que passava pelos olhos negros e opacos era captada pelo loiro, sendo assim Ficava estranho a relação deles ser de ódio e não amor.

- "Uma linha tênue separa o amor e o ódio." – Near ficou perturbado quando essa frase penetrou seus pensamentos e o fato de ter parecido ouvir a voz de **L** pronunciando aquelas palavras, o incomodou ainda mais. Ficou com vontade de ver o adversário e acreditar que isso traria as respostas as suas duvidas, o convenceu a seguir em frente.

Parou de frente à porta do quarto, era negra e imponente, as palavras brilhantes em vermelho vivo "Não entre" gravadas de modo caprichoso na superfície lisa, não o intimidavam, na verdade era como se o mais velho o desafiasse e Near não recusava desafios.

Bateu na porta e esperou um pouco, logo ela foi levemente aberta e o albino pode se divertir vendo o maior estreitar os olhos claros. Não que ele tivesse sorrido ou mostrado de alguma forma consciente, mas o leve rosnar do outro deixou claro que, ele percebia seu divertimento.

- O que quer aqui? – a voz grossa tremeu levemente de raiva, enquanto Mello tentava manter o tom frio, era provável que nenhuma outra pessoa percebe-se isso.

- Vim falar com você, posso entrar? – Era estranho para ele estar ali e pedir autorização ao outro para fazer algo. O loiro também pareceu estranhar a situação, mas não deixou de saboreá-la, sorriu presunçoso antes de abrir mais a porta e deixá-lo passar.

Enquanto, seu o quarto era todo em tons claros, com quebra-cabeças, modelos de montar, cubos mágicos espalhados para todos os lados e uma pequena cama de solteiro num canto. O quarto de Mello era imponente e sufocante, com moveis de madeira escura e uma decoração bruxuleante, o cômodo recendia a chocolate, o doce preferido do loiro, e tudo era irritantemente organizado, como se desafiasse alguém a perturbar o equilíbrio perfeito do aposento.

Viu Mello se jogar displicente sobre a imensa cama, que ocupava metade do espaço no quarto, pegar um dos bombons da caixa sobre o criado-mudo, tirá-lo do embrulho de papel laminado vermelho e comê-lo em aparente calma, antes de falar, enquanto lhe jogava uma bolinha feita com o papel. Near não perdeu um detalhe.

- Então o que veio fazer aqui? Sei que não veio pelos meus belos olhos azuis. Pensou no que Roger disse, ficou com medo de Kira e veio me pedir para trabalharmos juntos? Vai ter que implorar e, ainda sim, não garanto nada. –Falou sarcasticamente, dando uma risadinha cruel ao fim, antes de comer mais um bombom.

Near pegou a bolinha do chão, desamassou-a cuidadosamente e começou a fazer dobraduras, antes de dizer sem emoção:

- Se é pra dizer tanta besteira, melhor deixar sua boca entupida de chocolates... E seus olhos são verdes. – Terminou de fazer um barquinho minúsculo e o depositou na cômoda do outro. Mello prestara atenção em cada movimento dos dedos e lábios do menor.

Irritado pela frase, o loiro tacou uma nova bolinha, feita com o papel dos dois últimos chocolates que comera. Near notou maior agressividade nesse ataque. Mello tinha ficado surpreso que o outro soubesse a cor dos seus olhos.

- Então, Por que veio aqui, idiota? – olhou diretamente para ele dessa vez.

- Vim me despedir. – Estranhou ouvir sua voz naquelas palavras. O mais velho não escondeu sua surpresa.

- Serio, por que veio aqui? – O loiro deixou toda sua raiva transparecer na pergunta, Near só podia estar tramando alguma coisa.

- É serio, eu vim me despedir do melhor e único rival que já tive. – olhou nos olhos do outro, como se o desafiasse a provar que mentia.

Mello buscou qualquer linha de ironia ou diversão naqueles olhos anormalmente negros, mas não achou nada.

- Hunf. – Bufou inconformado. – Então, adeus. – falou sem emoção, mas sentiu uma coisa esquisita ao pronunciar aquela palavra.

Só agora, tinha parado para pensar, provavelmente nunca mais veria Near. Claro, ainda competiriam pelo posto de **L**, mas não seria a mesma coisa, não haveria confronto direto, não o veria mais todos os dias e isso pareceu lhe incomodar de forma que, nem mesmo ele era capaz de compreender.

- Tome cuidado para não morrer, talvez Kira seja de mais para você. – Disse Near, com clara intenção de provocá-lo.

O albino teve que erguer agilmente os braços, para evitar que a caixa, agora vazia, de bombons lhe acerta-se diretamente a face. Porém não percebeu um segundo movimento de Mello e foi prensado na parede pelo loiro, que o segurava pela frente da camisa.

- Quem você pensa que é para dizer isso? – a voz dele era coberta de ódio e os olhos verdes pareciam prestes a perfurar sua alma. – Você é um idiota, patético, que não entende nada da vida, nem parece que é humano, você que deveria se preocupar, você é fraco! – falou tão rápido que, pareceu nem respirar, continuou olhando ele nos olhos enquanto puxava grandes quantidades de ar para os pulmões.

O menor não parecia abatido com suas palavras, continuava com o mesmo olhar sem emoções de sempre e quando falou sua voz saiu fria e desinteressada.

- Mas eu sou o idiota, patético, fraco e sem sentimentos que, derrota você sempre.

Foi lançado com força e poderia se considerar com sorte de ter sido aparado pela cama, não deu tempo de ver os movimentos de Mello, só sabia que o maior já estava sobre si, o prensando contra o colchão dolorosamente, ainda sim, procurou manter a calma e continuou passivo a tudo.

- Você não tem noção do perigo moleque? Não sabe que é fácil para mim acabar com você? – Falou ameaçadoramente, no ouvido do outro.

Claro que Near sabia disso, Mello era maior e mais forte que ele, num combate físico ele estaria em clara desvantagem. Agora lhe ocorria o pensamento.

"_Porque ele nunca bateu em mim? Sempre me empurrou, ameaçou, mas nunca realmente me bateu, nem socos, nem chutes, por que será? Essa é uma disputa que ele, claramente, poderia vencer sem muito esforço."_

Mas ele logo chegou a uma conclusão lógica, não menos surpreendente por isso, Mello não batia nele, porque não queria, não queria derrotar Near de forma tão covarde! Queria mostrar para ele que podia vencê-lo em seu próprio jogo, sentiu o respeito pelo seu rival crescendo. Enquanto o mais novo se perdia em pensamentos, o maior esperava, cada vez menos, paciente, pela resposta.

- Anda logo, responda idiota!

A proximidade era maior do que o recomendável e o hálito doce de Mello atingia o rosto de Near sem pudor, o que perturbava estranhamente o menor. Sabia que estava em desvantagem, era como uma caça presa na emboscada do caçador, mas então, por que o fato de ter Mello em cima de si, não o incomodava? Na verdade, se sentia bem confortável até, mesmo com a pressão que o outro fazia em seu corpo. Sentiu as mãos do mais velho, apertarem seu ombro, Mello estava ficando impaciente.

- Eu sei. – Mello parou o aperto e focou o olhar no rosto do menor, quando este começou a falar. – Eu sou, fisicamente, muito mais fraco que o Mello, mas eu acredito, que você não é covarde de bater em mim assim.

Mello continuou a encará-lo surpreso, ele não era covarde? Near realmente acreditava nisso, sentia vontade de rir. Claro que a afirmação do menor era verdadeira, o loiro nunca fugiria de um desafio e não lhe agradava enfrentar quem era mais fraco que ele... Porém, também era verdade, que não teria escrúpulos para derrotar um bom oponente. Isso era uma nuance da personalidade de Mello, que poucas pessoas conheciam.

O loiro continuou olhando o rosto do menor, enquanto procurava

compreender como ele o conhecia tanto, encarou os misteriosos olhos de Near por um tempo indeterminado, enquanto buscava qualquer indicio de resposta na íris negra. Mas ele ficou parado, deixando que o mais velho explorasse sua alma o quanto pudesse. Demorou a deixar a busca de lado e fazer a pergunta diretamente a ele.

- Como você sabe isso tudo? – Não tinha sido nada agradável, ter que perguntar algo ao seu rival, por isso mesmo pressionou novamente os braços dele, descontando sua raiva.

- Não é muito difícil perceber. – Near não ficou surpreso com a pergunta, já tinha a resposta pronta, o aperto em seus braços, curiosamente, não o incomodava, conhecia o maior o suficiente para saber, que não deixariam marcas depois. – O Mello é a pessoa com que tenho mais contato aqui no orfanato, é normal que eu saiba algumas características mais ocultas dele.

A resposta tornou a surpreender o mais velho, estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com aquilo, já tinha acontecido muito naquela noite. Mello olhava para ele irritado, enquanto dissecava sua expressão, apenas o loiro seria capaz de lê-la e isso era de alguma forma reconfortante, naquela disputa os dois estavam empatados, conheciam-se igualmente. Não era uma vitória, mas era um avanço.

- Saia agora. – A voz de Mello ficou menos agressiva, quando ele tirou o corpo de cima do menor.

Near não gostou de perder o calor que o corpo maior transmitia, mas não disse nada, antes de sair, foi até o loiro.

- Vou sentir sua falta.

Colou os lábios dos dois, em um selinho, o maior ficou estático, sem reagir ao contato. Near pensava que devia ter enlouquecido, mas já estava fora do seu normal só de ter ido até o quarto dele.

Separou-se do mais velho e ia saindo do quarto, quando foi puxado pelo outro novamente, foi prensado na parede, pela segunda vez naquela noite. Sem nenhuma delicadeza, Mello colou sua boca a dele, forçando passagem para dentro da cavidade quente, enquanto puxava os fios brancos e os embaraçava, sentindo como eram macios, a outra mão estava na cintura do mais novo, unindo mais os corpos, explorou a boca de Near de maneira quente e sensual, estimulando o outro, que tentava corresponder à fome do loiro. A mão de Mello, que se encontrava em sua cintura, já tinha subido a blusa a tempos e acariciava a pele diretamente. O albino correspondia as caricias, enrolando os fios dourados do outro, buscando contato com o corpo mais desenvolvido, por cima da complicada blusa de couro. Foi um beijo quente e intenso, mas tão de repente quanto o começou, Mello o interrompeu. Guiou a boca pelo rosto de Near, beijando e provocando, até alcançar sua orelha e dizer num sussurro rouco.

- Eu já disse um milhão de vezes, você não pode comigo, não me provoque!

Soltou Near, que estava ofegante, não só pelo beijo, mas também pelas palavras que soaram perigosamente sensuais, demorou um pouco para recuperar a postura comum, mas quando o fez, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, com a mesma expressão fria e desinteressada de sempre, saiu do aposento.

Mello assistiu o outro, já deitado na cama, em posse de uma nova caixa de chocolates, agora que o outro se retirara precisava reorganizar seus pensamentos, mas o fato do cheiro de Near ter ficado de leve no lençol, atrapalhava a sua

concentração de forma assustadora.

**Fim**

_Yo seres humanos (ou não)! o/_

_Essa fic está guardada no pc a séculos, é o meu primeiro yaoi e eu estava nervosa para postá-lo. Já faz tempo que a Yuka tinha betado ela pra mim, mas eu perdi o arquivo e ai foi mais tempo com medo de postar._

_Não creio que tenha ficado o melhor dos fics, pretendo escrever outros e sempre evoluir nos meus textos. Porém confesso que gostei bastante do resultado._

_As reviews que recebi, mas a minha propria felicidade com essa fic, me deram vontade e inspiração para transformá-la numa trilogia, o que acham da idéia?_

_Obrigada a todos que leram essa fic, conto com seus comentários, para saber onde acertei e errei._

_Bjus,_

_Yami no hime!_


End file.
